Los Libros
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: Ella una chica que solo vivia para leer.El el hijo de un millonario, obligado a trabajar en la biblioteca, como castigo. Un libro los unira o los alejara para siempre?.  Fic sasusaku  Tambien lean mis notas  grax
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, siempre hago one-shot, porque mi inspiración es traicionera y puede ser que me abandone.

Es un fic SasuSaku, puede que tenga un poco de ITASAKU, pero será algo leve, que a mi parecer no interferirá con la pareja. Luego más adelante puede que allá mas parejas, aunque todavía no lo se

Bueno verán que es corto (los capítulos) lo que pasa es que yo soy una persona que se distrae fácil y si leo algo que es muy largo me distraigo y muchas veces no lo termino de leer, por eso todos los cap. serán igual de largo o un poco más que este.

Todavía no lo termino así que ni idea cuantos capítulos tendrá, si tendrá final feliz o no, etc.

Bueno los dejo y nos leemos abajo con más cosas que tienen que saber de este fic

**Los Libros**

EN LA Biblioteca

Sakura era una chica común y corriente que solo le importaba leer, sus libros favoritos eran los de amor, siempre soñaba con que le pasara lo mismo que pasaban en las novelas románticas, y aunque sabía que era imposible siempre se decía; "Soñar no cuesta nada o por lo menos por ahora".

Ya se había leído todos los libros que tenía en la biblioteca de su casa. Y para colmo estaba aburrida, por lo que pensó en ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Cuando llego se registró para poder retirar algún libro que le interesara, se dirigió a la sección de novelas románticas. UN libro llamo su atención, pero cuando lo iba a agarrar una mano fue más rápida que la suya.

_Hey que mierd… te pasa era yo la que iba a agarrar ese libro

_ Y si eras vos porque, está el libro en mis manos y no en las tuyas

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callada, mientras él se iba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se perdía en algún lugar de esa enorme biblioteca. Estaba furiosa, tomo cualquier libro y se dirigió a la recepción. Y allí lo vio con esa sonrisa arrogante que no se había borrado de su rostro, leyendo el libro que le había arrebatado.

_Hey quiero este…

_Espera es que no ves que estoy leyendo…

_Pero…

_Nada

_Es que Y-yo…

_A eres tu-bufo y le arrebato el libro de las manos

_Que buen servicio ofrecen acá, tendría que llamar a tu superior, para que te despida

_Hazlo me harías un gran favor, total de que yo no quería trabajar acá, además no creo que mi padre se atreva a despedirme…

_ Si es así espero que estés mucho tiempo más aquí- Tomo su libro y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

_Loca-volvió a leer pero esta vez en vos alta- Y en la biblioteca quedo el leyendo el libro que le había quitado y que a ella le había llamado la atención. Mientras tanto la chica salía lo más rápido que podía para volver a su casa, pero con la intención de volver a molestarle un poco más todos los días.

x_x

Ella sabía que iba a volver a esa biblioteca a molestarlo. Tenía que empezar a leer el libro para tratar de ir al día siguiente a la biblioteca, con una excusa.

Empezó a leer, era un libro algo particular, se notaba que era viejo y cuando empezó a leerlo se dio cuenta de que era un diario íntimo, por lo que estaba mal ubicada.

Trataba de unas de las primeras personas que llego a su ciudad para convertir un terreno casi desierto en lo que ahora era.

Era el diario de una chica de unos 18 años, algo rebelde, que no hacía caso a las reglas impuestas por el género masculino. Cuantas más reglas ellos ponían, ella estaba siempre lista para romperlas. Una de ellas fue, la regla más tonta que para su parecer, habían hecho los hombres

1- Las mujeres están para quedarse en la casa, limpiar y cuidar a los hijos. También para satisfacer en todas sus necesidades a los hombres. Por lo cual no se necesita que la mujer piense. Por lo tanto las mujeres no tienen derecho a la educación, es decir no pueden saber leer escribir o realizar operaciones matemáticas.

_Cuando empecé a leer escribir y a realizar cuentas, la gente me miraba mal y los hombres me llamaban loca, incluso me quisieron meter a la cárcel, pero no pudieron porque otra de sus reglas se lo impedía- Hizo una pausa- No puedo creer que haya sido así durante mucho tiempo- y siguió leyendo

X_X

Llego a su casa agotado del trabajo, saco el libro de la bolsa, lo tiro sobre el sillón y se fue a bañar.

El libro había quedado abierto en una página….

_Al llegar a su casa después de un día agotador en el trabajo, extrajo el libro de una bolsa y lo tiro sobre el sillón el libro quedo abierto en una página donde el nombre de una mujer estaba escrito con Sangre. Mientras él se bañaba sentía como si alguien lo espiara aunque solo era su imaginación, por lo que salió del baño y siguió leyendo la página siguiente de la que había quedado abierto el libro aunque no había llegado allí, pero antes se preguntó quién era esa Anna que aparecía escrito en con Sangre._

Salió del baño durante lo que duro sintió como si lo estuvieran observando, se sentó a leer en el sillón y un nombre le llamo la atención.

_Quien es Anna – paso de hoja y siguió leyendo mientras se iba quedando dormido-

_Esa noche cuando durmiera soñaría con el amor de su vida aunque aún no lo sabía._

Y que les pareció, yo creo que está bien, y que sea corto no significa que sea menos o más buenos que otros más largos.

Bueno acá otras cosas que tendrían que saber

Voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por semana, y si me es posible hasta dos, los subiré los fines de semana, algún sábado o domingo, que es cuando todos tenemos más tiempo

Para que les suba un cap. tengo que tener unos 3 comentarios, traten de que no sea los 3 de la misma persona. Si tengo 3 comentarios antes del viernes lo subo el mismo viernes, de lo contrario esperare hasta la próxima semana...

Tres comentarios no son nada, así que no sean malos.

Y por último y antes de irme: A mí no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, por lo cual lo terminare, eso si luego de los 3 comentarios, si ven que ya me dieron 3 comentarios en una semana y no subí, no se preocupen, es que estoy trabada, pero les prometo que lo subiré no lo dejare sin terminar

Bueno eso es todo creo que escribí mas diciendo mis condiciones, que lo que duro el cap.

Besos, se los quiere...


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon...Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...

Tube 2 semanas de mierd... estube internada, luego me fui de viaje, aunque obligada y ensima estube sin internet hasta hoy... pero por eso .es pondre dos cap. hoy sin tener que dejar 3 rewies antes pero cuando ponga el segundo capitulo de hoy si me dejan 3 rewies, que lo pondre si o si el sabado aunque este muerta, lo juro

**en los sueños**

Se preguntó porque estaba tan oscuro. Se incorporó y se acordó que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, prendió la lámpara y tomo el libro había soñado con la chica que había conocido en la biblioteca, aunque no se acordaba lo que sucedía

Tomo el libro, que mientras el dormía había caído al piso, y siguió leyendo. Cuando el sueño lo volvió a invadir, se levantó del sillón sin despegar los ojos del libro y se fue para su pieza

_Esa noche ella también soñaba con él, aunque sus sueños eran premoniciones de sucesos no tan provechoso, ella al despertar se acordaría de todo, menos de la cara de la persona a la que le iba a suceder todo eso y tendría que salvar si era posible._

_Y al despertar de aquel sueño lloraría como lo hacía antes cuando todavía era una niña que creía, que los mostros se ocultaban en los armarios. Se levantaría de la cama se contemplaría al espejo y se daría cuenta que ya volvía a empezar todo de vuelta, y aunque luego le pareciera infantil encendería las luces y miraría dentro del armario. Y así volvería a dormir, aunque ya no lo volver a hacer más tranquila._

_Y mientras él se sumergía mas en la lectura, sin saber lo que se le abalanzaba encima como un lobo lleno de hambre, pero a la vez lleno de sed de sangre, no le importaba nada solo seguir leyendo hasta quedarse de vuelta dormido_

**Ella caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando una explosión la sorprendió cuando apenas había pisado el primer escalón de la escalera que la llevaba adentro de la biblioteca. Cuando se incorporó un poco aturdida y con un horrible zumbido, producto de la explosión. Corrió hacia dentro para ver si estaban bien. **

**Un montón de Humo se divisaba por todos lados, libros destrozados por todos lados, a lo lejos ella podía sentir las sirenas de ambulancias bomberos policía. Por el momento n había visto a ninguna persona aunque se notaba que en esa parte no había habido casi destrozos, por lo cual siguió caminando más hacia el fondo donde se notaba que venía el humo. Escucho un quejido y allí lo vio, el chico que las pocas veces que había ido a esa biblioteca la había tratado como si no le importara lo que hacía ahí**

**Corrió los pocos pasos que había entre ellos y le tomo el pulso estaba muy débil, en un momento no lo detecto más y se asustó, su madre que era médica, le había enseñado a realiza RCP. Pero el no reaccionaba por más que lo intentara. No podía parar de llorar, algo le decía que no estaba muerto, pero él no racionaba.**

**_Sakura este bien- dijo una mujer muy parecida a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? Responde hija**

**Al ver que no respondía se fijó en el chico al cual Sakura estaba aferrada.**

**_Samuel sácala de aquí rápido - le tomo el pulso al chico- No está respirando, levanten esa estantería que es lo que no lo deja respirar.**

**Sakura ya estaba afuera sentada en una ambulancia no sabía que estaba pasando adentro lo último que había escuchado que Sasuke, así se llamaba o eso le habían dicho, ya no respiraba. Cuando vio a la madre del chico entrar a la biblioteca, aunque se lo impidieron, y luego la vio llorando junto a un cuerpo que sacaban tapado sobre una camilla se dio cuenta de Que era Sasuke**

Se despertó agitada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, estaba angustiada no se acordaba de quien era esa persona que ella había tratado ayudar y que no había logrado.

_No otra vez no-lloro más fuerte- Creí que ya me había librado de eso.

No sabía que hacer ella creía que ya no volvería a soñar con algo que pasaría. Y estaba seguro que pasaría, había sido muy real. Todavía tenía ese zumbido espantoso en los oídos y su habitación entera olía a humo estaba segura de que eso pasaría y sabia en dónde pero no cuando, ni a quién.

Cuando era chica soñó con la muerte de su padre, aunque no se acordaba quien era la persona que iba ese día en el tren y que no saldría con vida de allí. Si ella se hubiera acordado de quien era y hubiera sabido que día iba a pasar seguro que no lo hubiera dejado Salir ese día a trabajar.

Se paró de la cama y prendió todas las luces, de la casa, su madre no estaba segura que le toco quedarse en la guardia. Se sentía sola, triste y observada al entrar a su habitación vio la puerta del ropero abierta, e fijo con miedo de que no hubiera algo y se volvió a dormir. Ese día tendría que volver a ir a la biblioteca pero tenía miedo ya no quería volver a ir…

LA luz se filtraba por la ventana, lastimando los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Nadie en todo el universo tenía derecho a mirarlo, y ella no sería la excepción… Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero fue segada por el brillo del astro, se froto fuertemente los ojos, logrando nada más hacerse daño. Se tapó con las manos y se fue al baño allí se lavó la cara y sus ojos volvieron a funcionar, se asustó al mirarse a el espejo, esa no había sido una buena noche, pero no era nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera arreglar.

Bajo cuando su madre entraba por la puerta luego de lo que parecía haber sido una noche larga.

_mama, ¿Cómo te fue?

_Bien, estoy algo cansada ¿sales?

_Si voy a ir a la biblioteca a conseguir otro libro que leer

_Bueno yo me voy a dormir hoy no trabajo-suspiro y se masajeó el cuello-cuando llegues me despiertas

_Está bien-suspiro al saber que ese día no trabajaba, por lo menos estaba segura de que hoy no pasaría nada, porque no se acordaba quien era el chico, pero si se acordaba de la cara de su madre tratando de ayudarlo.

Bueno grax por leer y los rewies, aunque ni siquiera los pude leer, pero cuando suba el siguiente cap. los leere sin falta

grax y un millon de disculpas por la demora


	3. Chapter 3

**Su nombre…**

Estaba mal, no sabía porque, había dormido mal esa noche, todo por ese sueño tonto y luego por querer terminar el libro pero parecía interminable, cuanto más lo leía más páginas parecían que se agregaban.

Se alisto y se fue otra vez a ese estúpido trabajo, como lo odiaba, trabajar un sábado era peor, como le hubiera gustado renunciar, pero no podía si no lo desheredarían y todo lo que sus padres habían juntado durante su vida seria para el tonto de su hermano, como lo odiaba quería verlo muerto o por lo menos agonizando, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo hecho sufrir durante toda su infancia, aunque también sabía que no había sido todo su culpa si no también la de sus padres, por haberlo rechazado desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando llego entro a la oficina de su padre, y tiro su mochila en el sillón, y vio la lista de todo lo que tenía que hacer, como lo odiaba. Pero era mejor acabar rápido con la tortura, empezó levantando las cosas que no servían de las mesas de la enorme biblioteca, siguió acomodando las sillas en sus respectivos lugares, luego se fijó que todos los libros estuvieran en su lugar, o por lo menos que hace pareciera. Para cuando termino ya había pasado dos horas desde que había llegado y ya tendría que empezar a abrir y esperar a la gente que empezaría a llegar aunque seguro más tarde porque era sábado. Cuando estaba por abrir vio a su hermano haciendo la tarea que le correspondía a él.

Porque no habrían llevaba más de media hora esperando sentada en la escalera, y no había visto entrar a nadie, ni salir, para suponer que habría alguien que le abriera. Estaba bien sabía que era temprano cuando llego pero la biblioteca abría a partir de las 8 y media los fines de semana, estaba segura. Se fijó en su reloj 9:10 y todabi no habrían se iba a quejar, estaba segura y más si ya había llegado el.

Por fin escucho el ruido de las puertas abriéndose, se paró y ya estaban cruzando en su mente más de mil formas de insultarlo, pero paro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él. Aunque se parecían mucho él era un poco más alto y con el pelo mucho más largo

_Perdone señorita, si lleva mucho esperando no sé qué está haciendo mi hermano que no abrió-le extendió la mano y se la beso- Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, un gusto en conocerla

_Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura-retiro su mano algo avergonzada- y el gusto es mío

Itachi rio al ver como se sonrojaba al decir esto último, siempre le pasaba, pero algo le decía que ella era diferente en todo sentido. La miro de arriba abajo sin tratar de disimularlo, hasta que Sakura se aclaró la garganta

_Pase-dijo Itachi y se corrió para dejarla pasar- A ahí estas Sasuke, por fin apareces, donde estabas, no ves que había gente esperando

_A si que el maleducado se llama Sasuke

_si es mi hermano

-….-…-…-

Conque se llamaba Sakura. Sakura Haruno de donde le sonaba ese nombre, no se acordaba, pero estaba seguro que era con ella con la que había soñado en la noche, aunque no se acordaba muy bien lo que había soñado.

Para había escuchado bien, o esa nenita de papa, de pelo rosa le había llamado maleducado

_Primero-grito desesperado-Mas maleducado será otra, segundo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer según papa y tercero-respiro fastidiado-QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ ITACHI.

_Hola hermanito, estoy haciendo lo que me dijo papa, que te vigilé, ya que mucha gente se ha quejado de tu actitud de niño malcriado.

_Niño QUE?-tenía una vena en la frente que estaba por estallar, como se atrevía a llamarlo así, si todo el mundo sabía que era al revés-El malcriado acá eres….

Sakura interrumpió disculpándose y entrando a la biblioteca, lo último que pudo escuchar fue un

_molestia-dijo Sasuke- Yo voy a hablar con papa y que me diga él lo que tú dices

_Para que si ves que tengo razón y el también, mira como hiciste que esa muñequita corriera asustada.

La vena que tenía en su frente exploto, no literal, y se le formo en su ojo izquierdo un tic, como esa chica podía ser una muñequita, o si lo era pero de una nenita de unos tres años que le pinta el pelo con tempera y los labios con colores, mientras que la viste con su ropa aunque sabe que le queda gigante y la hace ver ridícula. Se fue no aguantaba mas en su cabeza resonaba la palabra muñequita...

_Muñequita, Muñequita,….- se escuchó bastante tiempo hasta que se perdió el sonido dentro de la biblioteca...

_Pero que dije-se preguntó Itachi- si es una muñequita de colección, y es justo la que me falta…

Y también entro para vigilar a su hermanito pequeño como había dicho su padre, y si le era posible, fastidiarlo todo el día, para que así se diera cuenta de quién era el mayor, y el que mandaba ahí cuando su padre se encontraba de viaje fuera de la ciudad, e incluso del país.

Sakura se encontraba algo avergonzada y molesta, por haber tenido que escuchar la pelea entre hermanos? eso había escuchado, pero no parecía que así lo fuesen por la forma en que se trataba. Podría ser que le fuese extraño esa forma de tratarse, ya que ella no tenía hermanos, con los cual pelearse a cambio de eso dos por tres lo hacía con su madre.

Se sintió segura al notar que ese no sería el día en que ocurriría su sueño, ya que ya había entrado y nada había explotado. De cierto modo era bueno saber que ese día nada malo pasaría, ya que ella por el día de hoy no volvería a pisar esa biblioteca después de que saliera de ahí.

Aunque ya sabía cómo se llamaba no sabía, para que le iba a servir saber su nombre, pero presentía de que algo le iba a servir, pensó que Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha era un lindo nombre y se puso colorada

_EY SAKURA-grito más fuerte-ESPERA

Sakura espero, o mejor dicho la hicieron esperar, ya que estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que se asustó haciendo que callera al piso golpeándose la cola

Auch-se quejó-creo que me hice mal-se paró y se froto la parte donde se había golpeado

_Estas bien?-se reía y a la vez lo incitaba a hacer algo más, al ver como Sakura se acariciaba su parte trasera

_Itachi me asustaste-se quedó mirándolo, y se quitó la mano de atrás-Deja de mirarme así pervertido

_Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte, solo quería pedirte perdón por haberme comportado así en frente tuyo, Sasuke también lo tendría que hacer, pero es muy terco como para pedir disculpas

_Si lo sé. Está bien te disculpo, pero ahora me alcanzas ese libro, que no llego

_si – se estiro un poquito y lo tomo-Aquí tienes

_Gracias-dio media vuelta y se fue.

Solo le quedaba avisar que se llevaría ese libro y que lo devolvería si le era posible mañana mismo. Cuando llego a la recepción, no vio a Sasuke, sino a una mujer de no más de unos treinta años, de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro. Se parecía mucho a Itachi y a Sasuke, capas que podría ser su madre.

Dejo el libro sobre el mostrador y una vos tierna y dulce le hablo

_Esto solo se lleva hoy

_si señora-trato de ver si tenía alguna identificación con su nombre o apellido pero no la vio-Perdone pero como se llama

_Ah, sí soy Mikoto Uchiha, pero dime Mikoto

_gracias-saco su carnet de socia y se lo entrego

_está bien señorita Haruno, ¿Qué día piensa devolver el libro?

**_**Mañana mismo

_Bueno es muy poco tiempo, pero si usted lo dice-Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Aquí tiene –y le entrego una bolsa

Ella salió de ahí rápidamente, ella sabía que había aparecido en sus sueños, pero no se acordaba que papel tenía en ellos. ¿Sería ella la protagonista? La verdad no lo sabía pero eso la molestaba más.

Cuando salió de la oficina de su padre, estaba más que molesto, como que se tendría que disculpar con la señorita pelo de chicle. Por suerte su madre le había dicho que se había ido como odiaba a su padre, pero al que más odiaba era a su hermano.

_**Flash back**_

__como que ahora tengo que ser cuidado por Itachi-Sasuke estaba furioso_

__Solo será en los días que yo no esté-suspiro-Sera durante una semana, tengo un trabajo fuera de la ciudad y no podre vigilarte_

_Como que iba a tener que aguantar una semana a su hermano. Prefería estar muerto que a sufrir ese castigo. Como le hubiera gustado ser hijo único, o hasta huérfano, pero no, tenía que tener un hermano_

__Si solo no estuvieras todo el día de mal humor, me hubiera podido ir tranquilo y no tendría que haberte dejado un niñero_

_Yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide

En ese momento entro Itachi

_hola padre

__hola Itachi-dijo algo molesto, como odiaba que lo interrumpieran-¡¿Qué quieres?_

__solo quería decirte que le dijeras a Sasuke que se disculpara, con una chica por haberla metido en medio de una discusión-sonrió-yo ya lo hice, aunque no me correspondía, porque el empezó y yo no dije nada_

__Y ahora peleas con tu hermano enfrente de los clientes-estaba furioso-lo que nos faltaba, ve a disculparte ya mismo con ella_

_Per…-su padre lo interrumpió

_Pero nada sal ahora mismo

_Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer y al salir azoto la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo_

_Definitivamente odiaba a Itachi más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Estaba cansado, ya era hora de cerrar ese día le tocaba a su padre, así que se fue a su casa sin decir nada.

Cuando llego se fue a su cuarto, se sacó la ropa y se acostó en su cama. Tomo de la mesa de luz el libro y lo leyó. No sabía porque pero cada vez que lo leía se quedaba dormido.

Cuando se despertó se fue a trabajar, ya que se había quedado dormido ya eran las 8 y el entraba a las seis y media. Ese día empezaba la semana de sufrimiento

Llego a su casa por fin era domingo, ese día solo tenía que abrir y luego se podría ir a su casa, ahora si se iba a tomar el día, primero se iba a bañar, luego iba a comer algo, para por ultimo ponerse a leer y dormir hasta la tarde, por suerte hoy se había terminado la semana de tortura, mañana ya volvía su padre del viaje, y no tendría que soportar más a su hermano.

Le había echo la vida imposible, le había ordenado hasta limpiar los baños de mujeres. Allí no vio nada que no allá visto antes, a excepción de que todas las puertas tenían dos o tres frases donde se encontraba siempre su nombre: "Sasuke te amo"; "jajá sigue soñando Sasuke es mío" ;"Sasuke si te agarro te…."Eso no lo podía ni pensar. También había encontrado que le escribían a su hermano, lo que más le había sacado de sus casillas era un dibujo de él y su hermano (mal echo) besándose, con algo escrito a su lado "Amo el yaoi, como me gustaría hacer un trio con los hermanos Uchiha, si alguno lo encuentra llámenme "y a continuación el número del móvil, le había dado asco esa mina estaba loca, era perfecta para su hermano, aunque Itachi hubiera aceptado, estaba seguro.

Se acostó, se arropo y empezó a leer, esperando a que viniera el sueño como pasaba siempre.

_Él estaba feliz de que fuera domingo, ya que al día siguiente se le acabaría, para lo que él pensaba era su tortura. Pero no sabía que ese día que él esperaba que llegara con ansias, era el día en el que su pesadilla empezaría realmente. Mientras la chica de pelo rosa, tampoco sabía que ese lunes su peor pesadilla se haría realidad, que su sueño se cumpliría, como le había pasado antes._

_Ninguno sabía que ese lunes, el día perfecto para él, y un día como cualquier otro para ella. Solo sería el comienzo de una pesadilla para ambos, o tal vez no._

El sueño había llegado, como siempre, no sabía que hablaba de él y de Sakura pero en ese entonces, solo le importaba dormir y así lo hizo

bueno ahora si dejen los tres comentarios para que pueda ponerlo el sabado... que se pondra mejor o eso creo, ya que pasara cosas importantes en la historia


End file.
